


even

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, funny in a dumb way, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi accidentally sees erwins dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	even

Levi’s been in the Corp about a year now. He thought he’d seen it all. He hadn’t. He thought he’d seen enough. He has.

Erwin’s bedroom door was unlatched, so Levi pushed it open thoughtlessly. “Erwin, what the hell—”

Every thought, every word on the edge of his tongue, whistled empty through the air, fell dead. Even though Erwin covered himself quickly, it was too late. Levi had the image of Erwin’s pink limp dick seered into his brain. His blonde furred balls.

Levi backtracked out of the room, eyes glazed. Closed the door. Nope.

 

Hanji poured Levi more tea, gripped his knee reassuringly. "How bad was it?" they asked in a gentle tone. 

Levi closed his eyes but it was still there. Looming. Hanging. "It was a monster."

"Hey. Hey, Levi, you're gonna make it. You're strong."

"You don't know the things I've seen." 

Hanji's mouth thinned and Levi picked up his tea cup, hand rattling it.

"At least Titans don't have genitals," Hanji shrugged.

 

Erwin's dick haunted Levi. He kept picturing it. He never considered Erwin's genitalia before, but now the memory played in stills through his mind. How it hung in a gentle curve down over Erwin's balls. Dark blonde hair shadowy at the apex of his thighs, inside. Erwin's frantic embarrassed hands shielding himself from Levi's sight. 

The immediate urge to put his mouth on that soft pink dick and make it come alive.

Shit. He didn't need this.

 

Erwin rounded the corner in the hallway just as Levi did. Predictably, Levi smacked his face into Erwin's chest, hard enough it snubbed his nose. "Oh I'm--" Erwin started to apologize. Instead they both got stuck starring at each other.

Don't look at it, Levi told himself. 

Regardless of that thought, he dropped his gaze down to Erwin's crotch. White pants, leather gear skirt. Dick somewhere hidden beneath, packed away like a present.

Levi turned and walked away without a word, leaving Erwin flushed and frowning.

 

Levi picked up the bucket of clean rinsing water and dumped it over his head, washing away the last remnants of suds from his scrubbed pink skin. The water splashed loudly on the stone floor, ran down the grooves to the drainage system.

Not a moment later, the bathroom door shoved open. Erwin stood in the entrance way, filling up the whole door. Levi dropped the bucket and turned his ass to the man. Pretty sure his balls drew up into his stomach in fright.

"What the fuck, Erwin," he snarled. "Is the building on fire?"

Erwin looked him up and down, chin jutted forward. "Now we're even," was all he said before leaving, closing the door behind him.


End file.
